runekeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Premium
Premium Instructions on getting Premium For the full article on Paypal upgrading see Here For receiving rewards along with premiumship, see Platinum Premium Package. The first place to start if your looking for is the main page. Clicking the logo at the top left of the page you are on takes you too the main page, once there you can log in and find a link called... [http://runekeep.com/index.php?code=donate Upgrade Account] To donate using PayPal use this - $2.75 USD Donation Link You will automatically have access once the payment is made using PayPal. To donate with DaoPay (PayByPhone) use this - $2.99 USD Donation LinkAfter you make the donation you will be redirected to a pin authentication page. You must be logged into the site to view this area. If you dont own paypal then you must use daopay. Donating for using Daopay can be achieved by doing the following: *Clicking on the "donation link" above for daopay. *Ignore the "The maximum duration of each call to this number is limited to 20 minutes." It will only charge you by how much it says at the top. [1.68 GBP for runekeep.net Donate to keep the server alive.] *Phone the number on screen and enter the code when prompted. *Once you have paid, it will automatically hang up and the screen will forward onto a screen with a code on - Note this code down it is DEADLY Important that you have this written down. *Click on the button located near the bottom which takes you back to runekeep. This allows you to enter your code in - enter the code in that you noted down earlier. Once done click "submit query" which will conferm your purchase and make you . [Go to the main page to see your Premium Crown. Benefits Donators will receive these benefits. *Special Attacks *Shops *Skillcapes *Dragon Items *Herblore *eas Shops These are things such as: *The herblore store in Taverly *The 2h store in Taverly *The stores in Kanafis Skillcapes All skillcapes other than the woodcutting capes are . You can achieve them by clicking on the skill you want the skillcape for in the statistics tab once you have reached 99 for that skill. Dragon Items Dragon items are available by using the teleport spell from the ancient spellbook. Once on the ancient spellbook by using ::switch, you teleport to the legends guild. Inside the legends guild you can find monsters which drop dragon tokens. These dragon tokens can be traded with the genie at edgeville for dragon items. Herblore Herblore is a skill which can be trained using vials of water from the herblore store in Taverly which is a ancient teleport and using them on herbs which can be bought from the same store or are available as a drop from druids which are also located in Taverly. Areas The main areas are as follows: *The legends guild, accessable through a teleport to the main doors. *Kanafis, accessable through a portal in varrock. *Moderators cave, also accessable through a portal in varrock. *Karramja, accessable through an ancient teleport spell. *Jad, Accessable while on the client using the command ::jad. *Wilderness agility course WAC, accessable through the command ::wac high level wilderness. *Barrows, accessable through an ancient teleport spell - cross the bridge and follow the path.